A server device is equipped with firmware that manages and monitors mounted hardware. Firmware is, for example, a BMC (Baseboard Management Controller). Moreover, the server device is equipped with an agent that manages and monitors installed software. The agent is software that operates after an OS is booted.
At boot-up of the OS, the BMC and the agent execute a process of monitoring the OS in cooperation with each other. When the server device is powered up, it starts to boot the OS. The BMC starts a BootWatchdog process along with the boot-up process of the OS. The BootWatchdog is a function of monitoring the boot-up of an OS and preventing the boot-up of the OS from being hung up. The BootWatchdog executes a process such as a rebooting or a stopping of the server device, for example, when the boot-up of the OS is not complete even though a specified amount of time has elapsed after the BootWatchdog was invoked. Upon completion of the boot-up of the OS, the agent issues, to the BMC, an instruction to stop the function of the BootWatchdog. The agent is invoked while the OS is being booted. Accordingly, the agent determines whether the OS has been booted by judging whether the local agent was invoked. When the OS is not booted, this directly affects operations of a user. Therefore, it is important to monitor the boot-up of the OS of the server device.
As a technique related to monitoring of an OS, a technique with which a BMC monitors a closed state of a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) bus and executes a recovery process of the PCI bus not via the OS when a fault occurs is known (for example, see patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-128795